If The Dress Fits
by JanieTattoos
Summary: After admitting that Jane has terrible fashion taste, Tasha and Patterson insist on taking her dress shopping for her first date with Kurt.


"You _cannot_ go on your first date looking like that".

Jane did a double-take, looking quizzically at Patterson and Tasha, who were standing with their hands on their hips in front of her. Jane had just informed them that she and Kurt were going on their first "official" date that evening. This information prompted the two agents to ask a string of questions, one of which was "What were you going to wear?", to which Jane replied, "This".

"What's wrong with this?" Jane asked, looking down at her outfit - a plain black T-shirt, cargo pants and boots.

Patterson sighed, looking at Jane with pity. "Everything".

Jane looked at Tasha hopefully. "Zapata, please back me up on this?"

Tasha shook her head, her face serious. "Sorry, Jane, but I'm with Patterson on this. It would be a human disaster if you went on your first date wearing that".

Jane rolled her eyes, unable to believe that out of all of the things that had happened to her, _this_ was an actual crisis.

"Okay, fine, but what the hell am I supposed to wear, then? I don't have anything fancy".

Patterson looked at Tasha, her eyebrows raised. Tasha returned Patterson's expression with a smug smile.

"Don't worry," Patterson grinned. "We have an idea".

An hour later, and Jane was drowning in a mountain of dresses in the changing room of a little boutique close to the NYO. She just stood there helplessly as Tasha and Patterson raced around the shop, every so often flinging an item of clothing at Jane that they approved of. Jane had never seen so many clothes in her entire life - well, from what she could remember, anyway. At this point, Jane felt like she'd tried on every single thing that was available, and she didn't like any of Tasha and Patterson's suggestions. The dresses were either too short, or too fancy, or the colour didn't suit her. She was even more aware - and self-conscious - of her tattoos in the boutique; it seemed as if she was trying to find a dress that suited her tattoos more than herself.

"We may as well give up," Jane sighed as she sported a low-cut red dress that didn't flatter her in the slightest. "We're not gonna find anything in time".

Patterson leaned against the changing room curtain, biting her lip. "We will, we will! There's still a few more things that you haven't tried on…"

"Like this one!" Tasha said, as she ran into the changing room breathlessly. She held in her hand a dark green v-neck dress. "Just try this one on," she begged, "I'm certain you'll love it".

Jane looked at Zapata skeptically but took the dress from her hand. After a few moments, she pulled back the changing room curtains, looked in the mirror, and gasped.

The dress fitted her perfectly. It was a floor-length dress, so it covered up the tattoos on her legs, but it still showed off her inked arms and chest. The dress was made with from a beautiful silk, and it made her vivid green eyes stand out even more. She couldn't stop staring at her reflection.

She turned her head to look at Tasha and Patterson, both of whom had huge grins on their faces.

"That's the one!" Tasha said proudly.

"Kurt's gonna go crazy when he sees you," Patterson laughed.

"Thank you," Jane said sincerely, "for helping me. Really, it… it means a lot".

"No problem," Tasha smiled. "Now, let's go and buy this thing!"

Jane quickly changed back into her so-called "boring" clothes, and swallowed a lump when she saw the dress' price as it scanned through the till.

"Don't worry about it," Patterson said as she rubbed Jane's arm. "It's our treat".

Jane just smiled back at her, not knowing what to say. The dress was now added to the already long list of things that she was indebted to Tasha and Patterson for.

Once they got back to SIOC, they spent any free moment during their paperwork-filled day discussing Jane's date. When it came to six o' clock, the three girls rushed off to the locker room, where Patterson insisted that she would do Jane's makeup.

Half an hour later, and she was ready. Her hair now fell in short, soft waves around her face. Her makeup was simple, but fresh and glowy. Patterson had added a spot of gold shadow to Jane's eyelids, making her eyes pop. A dusty pink blush had been dusted onto her cheeks, and her lips had been swiped with a pale pink gloss to finish. Jane grinned back at her reflection in the mirror. Her dress, her hair, her makeup - everything had fallen into place.

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "Thank you," she choked out. "This is amazing".

Patterson shooed her off. "No tears, no tears, you'll ruin my work!"

All three women laughed as Tasha pulled Jane into a side hug. "You look great," she whispered.

Jane gave a shy smile back at her. "Thanks. Is Kurt ready?"

"Let's go and see, shall we?" Zapata said.

Jane felt incredibly self-conscious as she walked out into the middle of SIOC in her new attire, but Tasha and Patterson persisted her not to be. She soon found Kurt - he was standing outside his office, suit on, waiting for her arrival. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her.

"Jane," he gasped. "You look…"

But he was unable to say anything more. Jane hadn't seen him this surprised in a very long time, and she felt her cheeks blush knowing that _she_ was the cause of this reaction.

"You look…" he tried again. "Incredible".

Jane smiled shyly back at him. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself," she teased.

Kurt chucked, before offering his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Jane nodded before sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow. They walked over to the elevator, where Tasha and Patterson were waiting for them.

"Have fun, you two," Tasha smirked.

"Yes, but not _too_ much fun," Patterson sniggered.

"Goodnight," Kurt said, giving the two agents a slight glare before guiding Jane into the elevator. When the doors closed, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Those two are something else," he chuckled.

Jane laughed with him. "They certainly are," she replied, smiling up at him.

Kurt pressed a kiss to her temple as the elevator went down. He took a deep breath before forming his lips into a sweet smile.

"So… where would you like to eat?"


End file.
